Elin Maynard
"Can I get something strong? Preferrably something that'll get me good and fucked up." History Background Elin was born in a nomadic trading group. As often happens in the wastelands they were attacked by stumbling upon a band of deathclaws which destroyed most of the group. Elin was able to escape by squeezing her tiny body into the rocks and remaining quiet. She was nine and watchig her parents die made her bitter and afraid to get too close to anyone. She to this day has terrible nightmares of her family screaming and the sound of the screams stopping with disgusting torn meat sounds. She'll never forget it. The experience taught her to put her survival before all else. . She doesn’t know who her parents are and feels like she doesn’t need anyone to take care of her. But that could change with the right person. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Elin is a charismatic, confident and enthusiastic young woman. She’s also a born performer which helps her to get what she wants. Don’t have enough caps for food, a flick of the wrist and she’s crying convincingly talking about a family she doesn’t have who’s starving. She’s also very flirtatious and sexual, she enjoys using her body to get things as well and loves to tease men. Though she’s not above sleeping with them either. Elin likes her life of free roaming and living off her wits. She’s a very talented pick pocket and con artist. And she finds it a blast. She’s got a good attitude, usually happy and eager for the next adventure. But she also has a dangerous temper, one that often ends with her pulling her gun or a knife. She’s also known to go off and have to be held back because she’s in the face of someone who’d easily lay her out. She has a little dog syndrome thing. She’s small but she’s a bit talker. And while she may not be able to beat you to a pulp or shoot you in the face she’s not above killing in a more sneaky way. She’s gotten very good with her rifle and her pistol. But anything automatic is her favorite. She could be considered a little trigger happy… ok VERY trigger happy. Elin’s one goal is survival, she’ make allies and even friends especially if they can be useful to her. She tries to keep things at a safe distant often lying about her past or not speaking in full truths. When she does connect it freaks her out. But after that as she gets close that’s when her true story comes out and a kinder nature. She’s a bit rough and tumble happy to start a fight for the fun of it, and often physically abusing her friends (like punching them in the arm for saying something stupid) But when she knows you’re loyal she’ll be loyal. It’s very rare for her to find a reason to stay in one place though. She likes to rag on those who call friends but always plays it in a sweet playful way. But don’t underestimate her she knows more than she lets on. Elin gets along better with groups of men than woman. Woman tend to annoy her and she usually ends up trying to fight them Appearance -- Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Wastelander